Down the hill
by grainipiot
Summary: When it's getting colder outside, better have someone to cuddle.


The garden was one of their favorite places, for the quiet and peace. And especially down the little hill, a tree offering a good spot for a nap or meditations. It wasn't unusual to find the couple here or at least one of them.

This time, the ronin was alone, gaze wandering on the green valley and mind following. _Green._ He liked this color, it always brought him calm and helped to relax. _And maybe thanks to something else. Or someone._

A noise caught his attention, light steps in the grass, announcing the swordman before he could. Yasuo knew him too well and there was no other people that came here. He didn't move, letting his boyfriend embrace him from behind, strong arms snaking around his chest. He turned his head to look at himbut his lips were captured in a languid kiss. The strange angle made them stop just after but the sweetness was still here.

« Well hello ! » a huge grin lit up his face, making Yi smile in return. _A sunshine._

« Am I bothering you ? »

« You never bother me, love. Wanted to chat ? »

« The air got colder, I was worried you'd catch a cold while napping. You need someone to keep you warm. »

« Aaaaw, you care about me ! » he laughed. The Wuju master got to his feet then sat in Yasuo's lap, back to chest, comfortable.

« Knowing you, you'd freeze to death without feeling it. I still don't understand how you managed to survive with such a 'thin' outfit. » he sighed, wrapping himself up with his lover's arms.

« Yes but you love the sight, don't you ? » a smirk would be expected but no, just a teasing tone.

A shame he couldn't see the fierce blush on Yi's face, _it must be lovely._

« …. I do » he mumbled at last.

Yasuo was quite pleased with the confession, even more when he noticed that the blush crept up to his ears.

He leaned and nibbled at it, a surprised gasp coming from the other.

« You said you were here to keep me warm, isn't it ? » he whispered with a husky voice.

As answer, the latter pressed himself closer, moaning at the clothed hardness rubbing his ass.

« And you're quick. » air now more difficult to get.

« A man couldn't resist your charm much longer » as breathless, giving a few licks to his neck while a hand cupped gently his lover's cock, feeling it stiffen under his touch.

Yi tried to keep a bit of control over himself but it wasn't easy now that Yasuo got more « involved », taking off his clothes in a hurry, caressing pale skin to at last take in hand his arousal.

« A-Ah ! Yasuo ! » startled and now rocking back eagerly, voice filled with lust.

A thought crossed his mind.

« Darling, did you take some lube ? »

The latter shook his head « No... but it's ok, keep going, please ! »

The idea annoyed the ronin, he didn't like causing him harm during their lovemaking. Though, he did as asked and probed the tight muscle, confused when he found it wet.

2 seconds later he realized then stopped any move and leaned again.

« Yi ? » this time, he smirked « did you lubed yourself before coming here ? » a not so innocent question.

He felt the other man freeze and that answered him. He sucked a mark on his neck then continued :

« Damn, that's hot... » then tried with two fingers. « I think I have a bad influence on you, heh ? »

Satisfied with the preparation, he resumed his ministrations and spit-slicked his cock, for good measure.

« It's good, go on, love. » a small kiss on the nape of his neck.

The Wuju master rose a little then sank smoothly on his lover's shaft. The latter could feel him shaking but not from the coolness of the garden.

« Just look at you... taking me so deep...move when you're ready »

What he did soon enough, rocking back urgently. A moan particularly loud went out when Yasuo thrusted on his prostate, making Yi clasp a hand on his mouth to prevent other noises to be heard.

The ronin grasped it back, guiding it instead to his manhood.

« No one will hear, you know ? Let it out. I want to hear you fall apart because of me... »

He always reacted in the best way at his voice and it amazed the ronin, how he could turn his lover into a quivering mess. _So pretty..._

« Did you like it, when you prepared yourself for me ? »

Yi gasped, increasing the pace, face turned slightly to look back at him.

Yasuo kissed the side of his mouth : « Opening up for me, moaning my name, 3 fingers deep inside of you... what a beautiful sight it must have been... » then a kiss to a fallen tear, on the cheek.

« You want to come ? »

He nodded, trembling. « please »

The plea always got him and he knew it. Never he would deny him, not with such a fierce want in his eyes.

His hand pumped him harder, the way that made him writhe in his arms. Then the swordman came hard, head falling back against the ronin shoulder, hands clutching his thighs, crying out to the sky.

Yasuo climaxed just after, embracing his boyfriend tight then releasing a low groan.

Both fell back in the grass, too much dazed by the intensity of their orgasm.

Absently, the Unforgiven caressed Yi's head, relishing in the typical scent of his boyfriend. Then he rolled him on his side, caging him with his warmth then covering him with their discarded clothes.

« Thank you » muttered beneath the layers of affection that surrounded Yi, fast asleep.

Yasuo allowed a bit of sleep before picking up his small lover and going back to their room.


End file.
